Eskorn
| ruleryear1 = 1479 | rulertype = King | government = Monarchy | languages = | races = Humans Dragons, dragonborn, dwarves | religion = | reckoning = DR | population1 = 18,000 (Stormhelm) | popyear1 = 1479 | imports = | exports = Cured hides, jams, lumber, medicines, salted meat | alignment = | allegiance = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | events = yes }} Eskorn, also known as the Wild Dragon Realm, was a human kingdom located in eastern Laerakond. Background The realm was known as the Wild Dragon Realm not for its draconic past but for the Wilddragons, one of its former ruling families. Eskorn was considered a backwater realm pretending to be a kingdom by the rest of the nations of Laerakond. Inhabitants Although the former dragon lords of Eskorn had slaves from many humanoid races, after Eskorn was freed members of the demihuman races went to other lands, and Eskorn became a land inhabited mostly by humans. Government The royal dynasty (as of 1479 DR) barely enforced the laws of the region, moving from one settlement to the next and the law of the land moved with them. The capital of Stormhelm was a small city on the Dragon Sea rife with political intrigue and backstabbing. Geography Eskorn was composed of mostly wooded hills, streams, marshes, and many tiny ponds shrouded in mists at dawn and dusk. The wilderness was full of oxen, boars, venison, and groundfowl, wild turkeys that could grow as large as human children. The forests were studded with small steadings shared by several families. Trails were frequent, but roads were rare and had no signposts or other marks to help travelers to traverse the land. Eskornar settlements were small towns surrounded by villages and farms called "royal keeps", although no royal family lived on them. Most of them were a haven for merchants, moneylenders, and wealthy folk who wanted to live in safety. Eskorn was most populous along the western coastal roads that connected the royal keeps, and those places were heavily patrolled by the king's knights. Eastern Eskorn, on the other hand, was a lawless place full of ruins, outlaws and dangerous beasts. Locations * Argul: The ruined castle that once served as the lair of a gigantic dragon named Argularragh. * Belprin's Hold: A small keep of forgotten human origin. * Dawn Titan's Spire: The home of a mysterious primordial who was not defeated by dragons, but that retired from the world nonetheless. * Firetrees: An ancient fortress-prison once managed by the evil dragon Raurokhymdhar. * Hargleth Forest: A forest in eastern Eskorn, dotted with ancient ruins. * Ironhar: The largest royal keep as of 1479 DR. * Mistshaws: A royal keep known for its bards and artists, and for its lawlessness as well. * Nornglast: The smallest royal keep as of 1479 DR, and the headquarters of the Eminence of Araunt. * Oroth: Also known as the Hollow Mountain, this large but low, collapsed volcanic peak was overgrown with thick forest. * Rondeval: A small trade-moot named for a legendary stage performer. * Savanfast: An ancient and ruined dwarven outpost. * Stormhelm: The capital and only city of Eskorn. History Originally an empire dominated by a dragon named Eskornamundyr, Eskorn became a human kingdom after a successful rebellion led by the legendary warrior Aunglass Roaryl, that happened several centuries before the Spellplague. This battle became known as the "Deliverance". The dragonborn who helped the rebels to win their freedom left Eskorn not long after to help their kin in Skelkor, and Eskorn became a human-dominated land. Since the Deliverance, five human dynasties ruled Eskorn, and four ended violently. Among the most famous of those dynasties was the Wilddragon dynasty. The ruling dynasty as of 1479 DR was the Roaryl dynasty. Notable Inhabitants * Eskornamundyr, the former dragon emperor. * Aunglass Roaryl, a legendary hero. * Ornan Roaryl, king of Eskorn as of 1479 DR. * Amaunthur Sardron, king Ornan's life-long rival. Notable organizations * The Eminence of Araunt, an undead kingdom of sorts whose citizens across Laerakond and Faerûn were linked not by geography, but by a common ideal. * The Storm Rune, a cabal of a dozen or so wealthy merchants and landlords who dominated Eskornar trade. Trivia The popular abeiran jam known as tharrum was originally from Eskorn. Appendix References Category:Countries Category:Locations in Laerakond Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations on Abeir